The Journey from a Memory
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Marco is finally fulfilling his promise to Ace. Will you join these two fruit users on their adventure for the One Piece?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone new and old from my Chibi ASL story! This story will be centered around Ace's journey with his(confirmed XD) soulmate Marco The Phoenix! :D I was thinking of writing of Lu's and Sabo's perspective with the pairings that would be cute and or hot! But this is for a later date! Anyway I did promise not only you guys but myself to write this since I thought it would be cute! :3 I hope you enjoy Ace's journey across the Grandline and the New World!

* * *

 _Unknown Island,Whitebeard's and Spade's location_

 _Ace was walking through the forest with his crew as one of his members promised to be here today. So now Ace had to do was meet Whitebeard and wait for him to come._

" _Guys, stay close ok? Whitebeard may have been rumored to be here but we can't let our guard down!"_

 _They came to a clearing with someone standing in the middle? Ace knew it was a fishman by the looks of it since they were researching a lot of the people in the New World and the fishman island was the gateway to it after all. Ace didn't want to come off hostile so it was get to know person first then fight it out._

" _Who are you?"_

" _My name is Jinbe! What are you here for."_

" _To see Whitebeard, My friend and I have business with him."_

" _I can't just let you pass! As my debt to him, you are going to have to battle me first!"_

 _Ace didn't have the time for this but what else could he do. This man didn't seem like the trusting type or the type to let his resolve go so fight it was!_

" _Guys get back!"_

" _But captain, do you know who that is! That's Jinbe, expert in fishman karate and naturally can use water! Captain you might be able to even beat him!"_

" _I have to do this for him! It's the least I can do! I made a promise to him!"_

 _Ace launched forward with his flames at the ready to fully fight this man at his full power._

 _Jinbe fist came back as Ace charged his fire fist, his fist came forward as Jinbe's did._

" _Gosenmaigawara Seiken!"_

" _Fire Fist!"_

 _Both of the attacks meet, the force of both push each other back but no one giving leverage as they attacked again._

 _To Ace's surprise as well as his opponent and crew's, they had fought for five days straight. At the beginning of the sixth day, Ace and Jinbe were heavily panting trying to regain the little strength they had. Ace's eyes widen as Jinbe finally fell on the ground face first. He smiled, moving forward to keep his promise._

 _But his vision faded, resulting in him crashing to the ground face first as well._

" _Captain!"_

 _He heard a rumble, tilting his face up to see a giant in front of him. So this was the legendary Whitebeard, the man who could but choose not to destroy the world….huh? He got up his arms hanging limply at his sides as the man's crew also came forward as well._

" _I have some business with you….*Pant* Old man!"_

" _Is that so….? I see you have beat Jinbe….My sons help him, and get him some medical attention!"_

 _The old man did something, as Ace felt a powerful force before he heard his crew yelling for some of the others name. He turned to see some of his men unconscious, he grew angry that that the old man even dared touched his crew._

" _Fire Wall!"_

" _Captain, wait you can't! He'll kill you for sure!"_

" _I told you Graver! I have a promise I have to keep with my friend! I'll fight this old man even if that gives me the chance to talk to him. He hurt my crew either way, I have to do something and this is it! Run away with the hurt! That's an order from me!"_

 _He turned to the man before before he launched himself at him, he was well prepared to die for that man, even though he didn't need it. He finally had a chance to meet his family….Something Ace could never achieve._

 _Ace felt himself freeze as a fish crashed into him with the man's devil fruit sending him to flying and down to the ground. Ace gasped trying to get back up but his body won't obey him as he heard his name being called out from his crew._

 _He saw the older man come closer no doubt in Ace's mind that the man wanted to finish him and he….he didn't accepted this but what could he do if he couldn't get up? He was closing his eyes, gritting his teeth before a blur of blue and yellow made his way into his vision. He was close to tears as the blur came to him, him seeing the old man was in shock at seeing who had landed in front of him._

" _Are you ok Ace, please tell me you are…."_

 _Ace lifted himself a bit before he was being hugged….but that wasn't what surprised him, it was the wetness his felt on his shoulder, drop by drop. He wrapped his arms around the man, as Whitebeard crew came closer._

 _Ace tugged himself from the hug putting himself in front him, with his powers flaring their protectiveness of his phoenix mostly._

 _Two of Whitebeard's crew came forward, both looking menacing. One was wearing a kimono while the other one was wearing a yellow scarf around their neck._

" _Move kid…."_

" _I'm not moving….until I know what you are to him! I've traveled to meet you guys so that he could too! But I'm **not** letting someone I barely know know take him when he barely knows who you are! He's been with me since I was ten, He's my friend! I won't let anyone hurt who I love! Who are you to him and where were you when he needed you! I will protect him with my very life!"_

 _Ace vision began to fade as he was only spending more of his energy. He felt himself being hugged from behind as he faded away more from the world into a unconsciousness. Falling into those warm wings he loved so much._

" _Thank you Ace."_

Ace jolted up from his sleep looking around noticing the small room. That right….he was sleeping in his room, well the only room on their ship….Yep! Their ship, Ace was glad he had a company on the sea, he might have went crazy otherwise! He must have had a nightmare or something….well actually now that he thought about it, he didn't really remember it well….

He thought about on his first step to making a name for himself! But what to do to make that name was the question he had been asking himself lately. He didn't have that time to think on it as the door to the room open to show his first friend(and his crush) Marco.

They had meet when Ace was 10 years old. Marco was cautious of him at first since he had even witnessed children being used to get to him in his phoenix form but couldn't help but help Ace when he was in trouble.

Ace had been attacked by one of the big monsters on . He was badly injured but was saved by Marco who had been watching as Ace tried to fight but find a way to escape at the same time. He never ran from fights but he tried to avoid the monsters on the mountain.

Marco knew the boy had some survival skills maybe even living in the forest himself since he seemed to get around quite easily. Marco had helped and befriend the boy. They had become best friends after a week of being around each other.

Ace had told the man(not knowing at the time he could change forms) of his father, Gol D Roger and how he hated him. Telling him that he would go out to sea and fulfill his dream of being freer than anyone and getting out of the shadow that his old man had casted upon him.

Ace had also told him of the mountain bandits that he lived with. Marco had immediately took him there to confirm to them that he was ok and well. Ace had started to whine(he denied it later) to take him back to his nest in which he did.

Ace was glad that he had meet Marco. Before he could dwell on the past anymore, talking about past, Marco had walked in and got in bed with him. Ace was turned around as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. Ace had a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks and freckles as he faced Marco.

Marco gave him a smirk before lying down on the bed and closing his eyes. That was Ace's que to leave for watch duty. He left the room, giving the man a last look before leaving the room. He took a deep breath of the ocean, making him realize that he was out on his own with the man he was crushing on hard.

Ace sighed he knew he was nothing more than a brat in the man's eyes….Love was way to difficult to figure out but unfortunately it seemed like he wasn't made up of all luck after all. *Sigh* He looked up at the stars which seemed to be moving in what looked like an arc.

He went to the front of the boat letting his arms fall on the tip of the front of it. He had to show Marco he was interested in him but how was the question? He took the anchor and sail up stopping the boat wanting to sleep since his body get that much sleep.

He went into the room after falling asleep suddenly? How weird….But he didn't want to wake Marco though….That's okay they weren't flying a flag so maybe they would be considered a fisherman's boat. He went and slowly laid down on the covers with Marco, he would...only nap….for a few….Zzzz….

* * *

 _Next Morning_

When Ace opened his eyes, slowly sitting up rubbing his tired eyes. What he wasn't expecting to be looking into a pair of clear blue eyes….just like the ocean….His eyes widen when he also realized that he was looking _**down**_ at Marco. Ace looked down only to see their position, gaining a deep red color adoring his freckles reaching the tips of his ears.

He quickly shot off of Marco who sat up using his elbows. He was straddling the man! No doubt laying on his chest before he had sat up, he groaned before quickly making an exit. He went to their store of food before grabbing some fruits that were thankfully able to preserve themselves.

He went back to find Marco not in the room….Wait. Where is he? He didn't see him on the deck or anywhere else….He heard the sound of flapping wings before he was greeted with the sight of Marco in his phoenix form. Right. He almost forgot that Marco could do that.

"I saw an island up ahead. We can head there to get anything we need and maybe get a new boat and some more Beli."

Ace nodded before taking the sail down and the anchor up. He smiled as the ship began to move, turning to Marco to offer him some of the fruit he got from the store. Marco took the one from his hand before taking a bite looking at the approaching island.

They got there within a few hours before the afternoon Ace would have to guess from the sun's position high in the sky. Marco put anchor in the water as Ace jumped ashore the island which,thank god, had a town with a dock.

Ace waited for Marco to come on the dock before he pulled the man to the town to go to the stores to see if they needed anything. When Sabo left first to go with Dragon, all of them agreed to split the money into thirds when each of them went out to sea.

Ace was glad Marco had grabbed some of their stash before following him because they would have to go back. Ace dragged Marco into town taking him around the stalls of the market. Stopping to turn to Marco who was looking around.

"Do you see anything we need Marco?"

Marco started to walk to a stall which was selling little unique necklaces. One of them was a red bead necklace like his except in the middle it had a frowny face and a smiley face next to each other. Marco picked it up asking the man how much it was. Once Marco bought it he turned back to him.

"Here I think this will make a nice addition to your orange hat that Luffy gave you."

Marco snugly fit the necklace around and on top of the brim of the hat. Ace softly touched the hat and the new addition to it before taking it off to see the necklace. It was awesome! He quickly moved forward giving Marco a hug after putting the hat back on.

Ace was about to pull back when the hug was returned. Ace put his hands on Marco back's before he fell into his arms, his eyes closing not at his will.

* * *

Timeskip

When Ace woke up he was in quite the predicament. He was on his stomach, he pushed himself up on his hands before looking around, it was dark to say the least. He moved to get up only he was restrained from doing so, he started to wiggling around to get out of the grasp he was in before he was trapped by a pair of arms.

"Careful Ace...you might make me a little too excited…."

That….was Marco's voice! What did he mean by that?! Ace thought he wasn't going to die of embarrassment, but he was lucky that it was dark.

"Marco could you let go of me please?"

"Are you alright? You just up and fainted back at the market…."

"It didn't feel like I fainted, just….fell asleep…."

Ace felt a pair of hands moving up his back skimming up and down it. This...is not real. It has to be a dream!

"Not another dream! I can't take anymore dreams about you Marco! This is unbearable!"

"You've been dreaming of me? How nice yoi. I-"

Ace sat up as quickly as possibly human. He groaned before falling back on the bed, next thing he knows he'll have a wet dream next to Marco in the bed. He'll have fun explaining that one, his mind really needed to give him a break!

Ace opened his eyes leaning up on his elbows to look around, he was in a inn room. He got up leaving after looking around, no keys Marco must have them. After locking the door, and grabbing his hat, he went out locking the door. He walked to the town, to the docks hoping to find his bird.

"Marco are you in here? Hello?"

Ace jumped on the boat walking in their room, he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing him looking for something on his desk.

"Marco, what are you looking for?"

"I saw something in the town….or more like heard about the man who controls this island. His name is Whitebeard but when his name came to mind, it came out as Pops….I know this man."

"But I thought you came to the island or you grew up on Foosha?"

"I did but I had no memory when I came there….The mayor from Foosha found me on the beach. I later learned that I had zoan powers….Ace I-"

"Ok, Then let's go find this Whitebeard! He must have at least heard of a phoenix zoan man, right?"

"...Thanks Ace….I don't mean to oppose on your adventure. I said I would help you but-"

"No it's fine! You've done so much for me! I want to return the favor Marco!"

Marco came forward and hugged Ace, Marco's head on his shoulder….Ace hugged Marco back. He felt Marco pull back giving a smile he usually doesn't see often, he gives one back. They split apart both having a determined look in their eyes moving around the ship to check supplies and such to set sail.

"Marco do we have everything we need so that we can set sail?"

"Yeah, I rechecked everything so we should be ready to go…."

"Alright so where should we start?"

"The people told me Whitebeard is usual in the New World, but it's a very dangerous place for devil fruit users since the weather is so hectic yoi. Before we go to the New World I suggest going normally through this place before doing anything rash."

"Are you sure Marco? I mean-"

"No Ace, I might want to find Whitebeard but I'm not going to risk your safety because I was too rash to get to him. Finding the truth matters but your life matters more to me, got it?"

Ace slowly nodded before he gave a quick smile to Marco, who returned it in kind. Ace made his way past Marco only turning back to the man as he let the sails release.

"So what's the name of the next island?"

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the start of this story the idea for the first part was a guest(don't know if have a name) but I did change it a bit but I wanted to thank them for the idea of the scene since yeah it was cute! :3 Anyway thanks for reading this and I will C you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the late update :( Between getting sick excessively(Don't ask me how) and preparing and doing tests for school it took me awhile for this one. Anyway I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

"Marco you going to check up ahead again?"

They had been sailing for a few days, letting the time past them bye as they wanted to see some land. Marco would sometimes turn into his phoenix form and fly ahead while high as well to check if there was either an island ahead or just rival pirate groups that would try to challenge them. With just the two of them, they had been able to do some real damage to other small time pirates like themselves.

"Yeah, just looking for the usual island to go to. I'll be right back yoi."

Ace nodded as he watched the man fly upward turning into the beautiful mythical creature he loved to see. The world really is a strange place, Ace wondered if there was a fruit that could turn you into a dragon? Ace watched as Marco soon became a blue speck until he was out of sight for Ace, Ace continued to check on his surroundings along with the ship to make sure everything was ok.

Ace smiled as he thought on some of the luck that Marco and him had so far. They had only run into a few Marines so far along with the weather being great so far. Ace frowned at the thought of entering the weather that the Grand Line had to offer, the thought of being on that sea without a navigator was going to be a headache for sure.

Ace had been alone for what he thought had been an hour and he was bored! But what could you do on a small boat by yourself….

Fishing!

He grabbed a rope, unraveling it to get a string finding himself a hook. He had all he needed, but what was he going to use as bait? He went in the stores to tear a little piece of bread they had for such a situation(Not exactly) and put it on the hook.

He went and sat on the edge of the boat with his legs crossed before he started to sit and wait. At least by doing this he could catch some fresh meat since they ate it all. He had been what had been forever in his thoughts before he was soon pulled from his thoughts as he heard cannon fire….?

He looked around him before spotting another pirate ship. Ace knew these guys thought that they would get a push over but they didn't know him! Ace smiled before putting his fishing rod waving his arms, if he did this right, he could get him and Marco a new ship to cruise around in without having to worry about the strange storms that the Grand Line usually sported.

He had a frown on his face, looking concerned as he saw the pirates pulling up.

For show of course.

The pirates pulled up, some of the crew was already on the side of the ship and they didn't have friendly faces to say the least. They threw a hook onto the side of his boat before they came down by hanging of it with their swords….Not the best idea in his opinion but ok.

The, what Ace assumed to be the captain, came forward in his face to say the least.

"So tell me little fisherman, do you have any treasure on this boat?"

Ace could either lie or he could tell the truth….Well he was raised with manners.

"Yeah I do actually! Wanna see?"

"Lead the way."

Ace made his way to his and Marco's stores of the food, treasure variety. When he got to the door, he opened it for the captain to see the small pile that they had piled up over the few islands they have been to. He even saw the captain drooling over the pile,ew….

"Alright men, take everything this ship has to offer!"

"Wait you're not going to save me anything?"

"You must be naive boy if you think that! Hahahaha!"

"I guess I the act is up then. I guess I won't be the worst pirate their is then.~"

Ace punched the man in the face, knocking him out almost instantly….The monsters on were more stronger then this guy! He cracked his knuckles stepping over the unconscious captain moving toward the crew, who jaws were dropped at their captain being knocked out.

"No how bout you boys give me that ship and put all my treasure on it,hm? You'd be a big help!"

A few moments later he was sailing off with a new boat and all the food he could ask for their trip!. He saw the phoenix flying by probably going to the old ship he had ditched for the time being until they could get a new one. Where

"Hey Marco! Down here!"

The phoenix reared it's head toward Ace, him waving his arms to get his attention. He watched as Marco landed on the deck before he jogged up to the man.

"So what did you see?"

"There is an island not very far away from here if you keep going straight but it looks a bit foggy so there's that. Also it seems there are no towns there as well….How did you get this ship yoi?"

"Don't worry Marco, I robbed some pirates!"

"..."

"Don't look at me like that! It was technically self-defense! They wanted to rob me first!"

"I wasn't judging you yoi, what you did was impressive. What did they have?"

"I didn't get to check yet, want to help?"

Ace watched as Marco walked around looking in the rooms that the ship had, not that Ace looked around. Now that Marco was here it gave Ace the chance to explore as well. They had kept it very clean that's for sure, either that or they had just got the boat….That almost made Ace feel bad.

Almost.

Ace went back out on the deck as Marco kept exploring the ship. Ace saw the horizon watching as the sun was about to set, they would have to weigh anchor soon if they wanted to get to sleep. He started on the anchor pulling it up was easier since he was super strong but it was still difficult to do. *pout*

He yawned as he stretched his arms his head, he started down the hall looking for a room he could take. He saw one ajar already so he went to the door slowly pushing it open to see Marco getting undressed, his head turning as Ace stared. Ace practically _felt_ his face burst into flames as he quickly gave an apology before slamming the door closed running down the hall, holding his heart.

Ace went in a random room before he stomped his foot. Why was he acting like this! He was acting like a girl with her first crush! Well that wasn't really far from the truth was it….No! Stop he didn't….He deeply breathed in and out before he jumped in the air as he heard a knock on the door.

Ok now he was being ridiculous….

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok Ace? You ran out so suddenly yoi…."

Like you don't know….

"No, I'm ok! I just didn't to walk in on you undressing that was all!"

Way to go nerd! Why don't you just tell him you were-

"That's ok yoi. You going to join me for dinner?"

"But we don't have anything to cook…."

"Hm that's a problem we can easily fix now can't we? We can look to see if the pirates had anything left and if not we can still fish."

That's true….He came out seeing the man smiling as usual before they went to check the rest of the ship before they started to fish. Ace poked his head into a room before he checked room after room but no luck. He looked in another slightly jumping as he felt skin against his shirt, he blushed as he looked back to see Marco looking in the room too.

"No luck huh?"

"Yeah, unfortunately nothing! What did they do eat all the food….?! Actually that might have been the reason they tried to rob me….We can always fish I suppose…."

"Ok, what are we waiting for? I know you have quite the appetite Ace."

Ace nodded as he quickly made his way to why the pirates kept a lot of materials and lucky for them they had fishing rods, at least a few of them. Made him really wonder if they even knew how to, he let a chuckle leave him as he went back to Marco. He went to the railing jumping on it squatting down, going crossed legged.

He watched as Marco jumped up feet landing on the railing before hopping down and catching himself on it before sitting down with his rod. They sat there for a while enjoying each other's company, waiting for a fish to bite on one of their reels. Ace was whistling as he waited for a bite obvious to the eyes roaming his body.

He screamed in excitement as his reel finally pulled him forward, pulling back hard to get the food he was determined to get! He jumped up and off onto the deck as he soon found this fish was playing either. He was smiling as trying to reel in the fish when he felt himself being pulled, his stomach touching the railing of the ship.

He squealed when he also felt arms wrap around his torso, causing him to blush like the setting sun. He looked up, the top of his head hitting the very firm chest behind him, revealing Marco's smiling face. He also smiled back to the man but that was cut short when they were both pulled, Ace's backside meeting Marco's front side.

"Marco let go of the poll I got this!"

"You clearly need help yoi! Just accept it!"

It wasn't that at all! Memories or not, you don't forgot that being this close to someone, and you're pressed against them isn't appropriate! His face got ten times hotter when, he was forced to bend over the railing to keep the poll in his hands Marco bending a little with him. Ace's hormones can't take this any more longer before he was going to react, and by this time it was a god sent that he didn't.

Ace mouth dropped when he realized that Marco was no longer behind him but in front of him practically drop kicking the poor fish into the deck. Ace ran over to the huge fish on their deck, before poking it to see if it would come alive after that.

Poke.

Poke

Poke….

Nope it was definitely dead or unconscious but all the same! Ace smiled while going to the get the kitchen ready for to put this sucker on the grill but was topped when Marco landed in front of him. He smiled before wrapping his arms around the man.

"Thanks a ton Marco! Now let's cook this and eat!"

"Sure yoi, let's go to the kitchen….Actually we might have to cook it out here."

Ace smiled before going into the kitchen to try to find some useful tools that could help cut, and cook the fish. He did in fact did find some knifes but how to light it on fire was a whole different story….He usual cooked the food before he ate it but he might have to make an exception this time.

"Alright Marco! I found some knifes but I-How did you do that?"

Ace saw that Marco had gotten a fire started and on the deck.

"Oh, since the fish was so big, I thought we could roast it out here yoi….Is that ok?"

Ace nodded going to the man, not going to question him, only thankful that he was going to eat something. Ace went back digging through the fridge in the kitchen, finding no food but a lot of sake. He came back out, giving some to the phoenix getting a smile that melted his heart. They ate and drank the night away, going to bed only at the dawn of the morning.

Ace woke in the morning, pushing himself up the bed under him warm and hard….Warm, and hard? He looked down seeing the phoenix under him still asleep but his arms were around Ace. Ace almost groaned but stopped when he realized Marco was under him and had no desire to give the man, the wrong idea. He got on his knees, practically straddling the man, trying to unwrap himself from the phoenix.

Except Marco opened his eyes….this really needs to stop happening to Ace.

Marco gave a small smile, seemly unaffected before his arms went loose around Ace. Ace ignored the butterflies in his stomach as he gave a bright smile back, removing himself from Marco's lap. Ace gave himself a stretch before yawning, making his way to the shower unaware of the eyes on him.

Ace didn't really have anything for the shower much less a towel but he really did need a shower. He got in the shower washing himself, looking at the shower head, sighing as the warm water hit his body. He think being with Marco was affecting him more than he wanted to admit, this wasn't just a simple crush anymore and he was beginning to realize this. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing his frustration at the fact that Marco might not feel the same way.

The fact that Ace would be left alone.

The fact that he might not want Ace around, when his family is found.

The fact that his heart was going to completely shatter at that-

"Ace!"

Ace jumped at the sound of Marco's voice coming through.

"Ace, are you okay? You've been in the shower for quite some time yoi."

"Yeah, I was just finishing up!"

"Alright."

Ace smiled at the fading footsteps, he turned off the water jumping out the shower and putting his shorts on only to try to find some clothes. Coming out the shower, he walked to the bedroom Marco and him shared going through the drawer thinking….

"I'm content for now. Until the time comes when he doesn't need me, I'll stay and I'm going to make it last."

* * *

Oh I forgot to tell you this but the way I write this story won't just be down to the point. What I mean is that I will show some of Ace and Marco on and off the island while they look for Whitebeard or else it wouldn't be much of an adventure would it? Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter ;D and I will C you later!

Sapphire~


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I'm sorry for the late, like really late -_- update but finals had to come first everyone! So please enjoy this chapter! :3

* * *

Ace had anchored the ship, going into town after Marco had done the same to ask about Whitebeard. He smiled at the thought of Marco having someone to go back to, but at the same time felt jealous of th-No Ace stop doing that, Marco is what matters. He inhaled and exhaled as he went into the town, seeing if maybe he could get some food. He went into a restaurant, looking around and seeing some Marines to the left and the cook to the fro-wait, Marines?

Ace looked out the corner of his eyes to see the Marines again but with one looking at him this time. Ace quickly made his way to the front, knowing that if he didn't appear to be a pirate or cause trouble that the Marines wouldn't bother.

"Hey mister! Can I have some meat please?"

"Can you pay for it pirate?"

"Pirate? I not a pirate, I'm a fisherman on a adventure!(Well he wasn't lying….)"

"Alright, whatever you say. Show me your money to pay for the dish."

Ace happily pulled the money out, showing the amount that was on the menu for the food he wanted, the cook grunting in confirmation before getting to work. Ace began to whistle as he was waiting for his food to cook contemplating on the finer points of saving money, like pulling a dine-n-dash. He didn't want the Marines on their tail so he just pay for no-Ace jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder expecting Marco but it was just a Marine from the table.

"So I heard you were a pirate?"

"I'm not. Didn't you just hear the man ask me that? I'm a fisherman."

"I haven't seen you around these parts, and I've been here for quite a while."

"Yeah I live in the forest up there

"Ace, I should have known you would be at the nearest restaurant yoi."

"Hey Marco! Where have you-"

"It's Marco Phoenix! The First Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates!"

At that news Marco seemed to freeze at before going up to the man, taking the man's shirt in his fist.

"I'm the First Commander of the Whitebeard pirates?"

"I-I-"

"Let go of my sanbornite Phoenix."

Ace watched Marco drop the man before grabbing him making a break for the door but getting stopped the man but he was made out of smoke? Ace had heard of devil fruits, so this be what's it like, this guy could turn into smoke like Lu could stretch. The fact that the man was smoke didn't do anything to deter Marco as he turned into his phoenix form giving the man a good kick sending the man flying.

"Ace get on my back!"

And Ace did just that not needing to be told twice. As he got on the bird back, he wrapped his arms around his neck yelling in delight as Marco flew into the air. Ace began to look down at the ground laughing as he touched the clouds, that's how high they were and it was amazing! Ace let himself melt against the flame feathers sighing at the blissful feeling of the wind in his hair.

Ace then began to feel as he the wind was more directed up and at his face instead of forward, opening his eyes to see that they were descending. When Marco landed got off, twisting and falling onto the field they had landed in laughing. He opened his eyes looking to his side as he saw Marco sit down next to him, a arm over his knee as his other leg went under it.

Ace closed his eyes, progressing all that happened. Now they had more to the puzzle that was Marco's memory, not only did Marco know Whitebeard but had been apart of his crew, his first mate in fact or that's at least what Ace assumed by first commander.

"Ace-"

"We finally have more to your memory, Marco. I'll still help you so don't think otherwise, but I want to protect you too Marco…."

Ace realized that was embarrassing to say but that was how he really felt. Even discarding his love, crush, whatever for Marco he knew the man since he was seven. The other was-

"I understand Ace and I feel the same about you…."

Ace smiled at Marco's words as he got up, dusting the invisible dust off his knees. He held his hand out to the other, Marco grabbing his hand before Marco pulled him forward, turning around so that Ace landed on his back. Ace screamed loudly(which he told Marco he didn't) as Marco took off again, going in the direction of the harbor. Once they touched the ground Ace gave the most heated glare he could to the other before he proceeded to pout, not expecting the hand ruffling his hair.

"Oh yeah, Marco we shouldn't stay here for long since there are Marines on the island."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about them, good thing we decided to stay in that field for a while yoi. They must have started to search the harbor and nearby buildings, no doubt looking for us….Let's go."

Ace nodded before he looked around, taking Marco's hand as he started to their ship. When he said it was stressful trying to avoid the Marines so they wouldn't get caught that would a understatement….It was exstilleranting! Something about doing what he wanted with the one he loved made him love the adrenaline of the chase.

Ace shook his head, trying to concentrate on the task at ha-

"There they are!"

Ace's and Marco's eyes went to the single Marine standing somewhere to their right shouting their location. That's when Ace felt himself being tugged, running behind Marco as he started to catch on fire.

"Sorry Ace but we're going to have to leave the ship behind and get a new one yoi!"

Ace realized the implication that the other was making as he wrapped his arms around Marco's neck as he took off in the sky in his phoenix form. Ace shook his head smiling, thinking they were barely in the grandline not even having passed reverse mountain before they were getting chased by Marines! Oh well looks like they would-

"I'm sorry Ace, this is all my fault yoi. They recognized who I was, and since I grabbed you, you'll be associated with me now."

"Why are you talking some nonsense again turkey? I was going to have a bounty sooner or later so this is no problem! I'm just concerned about what your pops will think….Isn't he in the New World? Do you think he will come here just to meet you?"

"Maybe….My memory of him includes me calling him pops but I don't remember anyone other than him yoi…."

"Oh well, the first thing would be to look out for the newspaper. Either they are going to hide your alive from everyone or we will be in the newspaper!"

"I don't think they would want for me to get back to Pops so my guest is the former you said."

"Yeah but it's good to hope right?"

"Hahahaha, yes it is Ace."

"So what happens now? How long can you fly for? Will you get tired?"

"Are you asking me to fly to the New World as is yoi? *Chuckle*

"No, that wouldn't be any fun! I mean to the next island you giant blue turkey!"

"What did you say yoi? You want to take a dip?"

"WHAT? NO MARCO! HAHAHAHA! I WAS JOKING! PLEASE! Oh my god Marco! Don't do that ever again!"

"I don't know what your talking about yoi, I was following what you wanted…."

"I hate you Marco…."

"I love yo-"

Ace felt suddenly sleepy as he closed his eyes without warning, head bumping against Marco's neck.

"Ace? Ace? Ace, are you-"

Ace didn't hear anymore then that.

Timeskip

Ace's eyes fluttered open, looking above him to the whitest ceiling he ever saw. Sitting up, he looked round before sliding out the bed grabbing his shirt. He opened the door, seeing the house empty as he looked around, going to the door. He opened it seeing a regular village around him as a woman stopped smiling at him.

"Are you okay mister?"

"Yeah, I am why?"

"The first commander came with you in a panic thinking something was wrong with you mister."

So After I fell asleep Marco brought me to this island….

"Do you know where he is?"

"No idea, the lady or the doc as we call here went into the mountains with him to get some ingredients and research what you had."

Ace nodded but he was okay so it couldn't be something deadly but if he fell asleep again in a fight that would definitely be a problem….

"Thank you Ma'am for the informat-Wait did you call him the first commander?"

"Yes why?"

"Well he lost his memory and was living with me for three years and we recently found out that he could be the first mate of Whitebeard so we are traveling to see if the information was right."

"Oh no, I wish we could do something more but we are not under his protection so we can't contact Whitebeard. I only know who he is because my grandmother and I were in the same place where he landed and asked for help. She might know more though!"

"Can you take me to her please?"

"Sure mister! No problem! Come this way!"

Ace followed the woman, both of them a sight(he guessed since everyone was looking at them or rather him) as he looked around the market, stomach growling at the prospect of food. He was so busy looking at the stands that he didn't realize that the woman had disappeared from his sight….He really needs to stop thinking with his stomach.

He looked around, frowning as he couldn't find the woman before he made his way to one of the meat stands, practically drooling at the sight of the different meats.

"Do you want some sir?"

"Yeah I-"

And that was when Ace remembered that all the money they had was back on the ship they had to abandon….This was not his day.

"No thanks Ma'am I was just-"

*growl*

"-looking around…."

"Your stomach says otherwise Sir." *giggle*

"No it's fine besides I just realized all the money me and my friend had was on the ship."

"Had?"

"We had to leave it because we had to make a quick escape from him being captured."

"Oh. Oh! Are you talking about the first commander?"

"Yeah, Marco."

"Oh ok! Here is a meat stick on the house then!"

"No Ma'am really it's fine!"

*Sigh* "I see you're not going to take it for free, so let's make a deal. You work for me for a while to pay off the food you eat at my stall ok?"

Ace could live with that.

"Alright here. Do the dishes and after that you'll start to attract customers ok?"

Ace nodded as he went to the back, chewing on the first of meat sticks out of the many that he would consume in that work day. It didn't take long for the day to go by, it eventually becoming the afternoon. Ace wiped the sweat from his head looking around, seeing no more customers coming in.

"Alrighty! That's that! Thanks for the help….uh well that's bad manners! I didn't even get your name! I'm Lizzy Lila, nice to meet you!"

"Portgas D Ace."

"Thanks for the help Ace! I-Hey look, isn't that the first commander running toward us?"

Ace turned only to be enveloped in a hug, looking a bit to the side he saw the familiar yellow haircut. He smiled as the other ran to him before he was tackled although he was still standing so it wasn't too bad, Marco grabbed his hands looking at him with worried eyes.

"Sorry I worried you Turk-"

"I'm just glad you are okay Ace….Why did you just fall unconscious like that yoi, you scared me half to death when you slid off my back!"

"I slid off your back?"

"Yes, I had to grab you with my talons, the people on this island thought I was kidnapping you."

"I'm sorry, I have narcolepsy, it's where I randomly fall asleep but it rarely happened when I was a child so that's why I didn't think to tell you. But first things first let's get some dinner because I'm hungry!"

"Ok yoi, let's go feed the black hole that you house in your stomach."

"Hey!...I can't really deny that…."

Ace laughed with Marco not realizing that Marco was still holding his hand.

* * *

More to the puzzle that is Marco's memory! Mwuahahahaha! And More cuteness from these two! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this as much I enjoyed it! I will C you later~

Sapphire~


	4. Chapter 4

The next chapter is where the story will really kick off with Ace getting new crew mates with the possibility of a a devil fruit! Enjoy! :3

It's been two weeks from the incident he had deemed the "falling asleep on his birdie" accident (which Marco thoroughly disapproved of). Now they were in Alabasta, happening to dock on the wrong side of the island, now what did he, Portgas D Ace, mean by this? Good question! What he meant was that they dock on the complete **opposite** side of the island from **where the town was**. This honestly couldn't be any worse than it already is….

10 minutes later

Ace couldn't believe he put his foot in his mouth, how could it possible worse he said! He really shouldn't say anything again in fear of jinxing himself again, but in all things considered Marco was fine in fact Marco was the one dragging him on a rift through the desert. The reason they, well Marco, wasn't flying was because this was a kingdom them not wanting the extra attention plus who knows if there are Marines here or not….

"Sorry Marco but it's just so hot! I wish I had fire powers too, this is just unfair!"

"Hahahahaha, that's all you would want from your power, the power to resist heat yoi?"

"After I get out the desert maybe no, but it would help right now….ahhh, I'm dying Mmaarrcooo!"

"Alright love, just hang on, hahahaha."

"You're lucky I'm too tired to punch you…."

"You're lucky I'm willing to drag you yoi."

"Touche…."

The silence extended as they(Marco really, with him dragging Ace) walked through the desert, it was night time already in just a few hours and to say Ace wasn't happy with the temperature change was a understatement. They were both under a rock that was thankfully decided to stick out of the sand so when the morning came Ace didn't wake up to the scorching sun cooking him like bacon….mmmmm, bac-

"Ace, come on yoi. I'll keep you warm for the night, scoot over here."

Ace behind Marco's back was thinking about being close to the other, smiling like a cat who got the milk but then thought of all the embarrassing moments of every time they slept together. Ace honestly didn't know if he wanted to sleep next Marco anymore with the thoughts running through his head too, being damn lucky he hasn't gotten an erection from just sleeping next to the man….

He knew he just big time jinxed himself.

Ace silently groaned as he walked over to Marco, plopping down next to the other. Ace didn't know how the man got a fire going but the man was magical all on his own, and he was getting heat so he wasn't complaining. He laid against Marco's chest, blushing up a storm closing his eyes as arms wrapped themselves around his body.

At least he wasn't going to freeze tonight….

Ace closed his eyes for what felt like minutes until they shot open, the heat of the day slowly roasting the rock and the shadow they were in, if it makes any sense. He groaned trying to sit up and save his numb legs but soon found he was restricted from doing so as he realized that Marco had a iron grip on him.

Just why? Why him ocean gods?

"Marco, Marco please."

He shook the other's shoulder, but the other just rolled over with him on top. This wasn't good at all-

"Hm, Ace…."

Definitely not good! So instead of dealing with this calmly, he shook Marco's should while screaming in his ear.

"Marco! Wake up!"

Marco's eyes flew open and he jolted as his body sat up for him, making Ace slid into the other's lap with their mouths smashed together. You know when you're in a awkward moment but you're the type to freeze instead of moving out of said moment, yeah that was Ace. So he he was looking into Marco's wide eyes as their lips were smashed together, Ace backed up quickly covering his mouth, looking at Marco who wasn't even that much fazed at the kiss!

"Ha aha ha! See look Marco it's morning we should get going!"

Ace stood up and went from underneath so fast not even hearing the small ok from the other as he focused on looking at their surroundings. Nothing desert around them still but on the bright side Ace could see a speck in the distance so hopefully that was a town. Ace was about to turn to the other about to tell him the good news when Marco past him heading in the direction of the town. Ace didn't think anything of it because thinking back to the kiss they shared was wrong, that's probably why Marco was ignoring him….This is when he began to panic. What if Marco thought he did it on purpose and that he set it all up? What if Marco thinks he's a freak that-

"Ace, I can practically hear the gears whirling in your head yoi."

"Ah Sorry….Marco I'm sorry about the kiss by th-"

"Don't worry about it Ace yoi. It was an accidental after all."

Yeah an accident….At this moment Ace wondered why he saw himself visually starting back at the start of square one.

"Yeah….Oh, I was about to tell you that I saw a speck in the distance! I think it might be a town!"

"Alright let's make for that than yoi."

Ace nodded following behind the other as soon as he got the rest of their stuff off the floor. They then again began their trek through the desert, and after what like an hour Ace started to complain about the heat again before and only few minutes later Ace stopped with Marco not really paying attention to it and kept walking.

If only he had turned around to see why and noticed that Ace only stopped because he fell asleep face first in the sand.

 **Ace's Pov**

When Ace woke up he realized it was about mid day as he saw when he looked up then looked around….Ace jumped up now frantically looking around because it seems Marco didn't stop walking which means Ace was now lost and without a direction to go. Ace tried to look for the speck he saw earlier but saw nothing, Ace sighed resigning himself to fate as he started to walk in the direction he had been facing when he got up.

An hour or two later of Ace walking had him thirsty again and he didn't seemed to be closer to civilization since the speck was still nowhere in sight. Ace collapsed face first into the sand groaning at his luck before lifting his face once the heat of said sand started to register seeing a now big sand ship,which wasn't there before, was right in front of him. He blinked a few times before he noticed a hatch open up, a person coming out.

"What business do you have here?"

Oh! Maybe these guys could lead him to a town, but if they had weapons he couldn't force them but asking never hurt right?

"Hey could you give me some directions to the nearest town, please?"

"Oh, that's all you want?"

"Yeah, I'm just a traveler looking for my way in the desert!"

"You're so polite! Alright I've made my choice as Captain! I'll give you a ride on my ship hop on!"

"Really? Thank you many for the ride!"

Ace hopped on the ship with a bit of help from the guy, before making his way inside from the scorching heat of the sun. When he landed inside he looked around to all the others who were drinking and having a party! He turned to the Captain remembering Marco was still out there.

"Hey I'm sorry for asking more but I did have a companion who I was traveling with and we got separated could you just look out for him?"

"What does he look like?"

"Well….

 **Marco's Pov**

It had been awhile since Ace said anything which was unusual even their next to him not wanting to eat anything….He should check on-

Marco couldn't believe his eyes when he looked back not seeing Ace _**anywhere in sight**_.

Shit.

He knew something was wrong when he didn't hear even a whisper from the other, and now he he was flying across the desert trying to locate his Ace….He was looking trying to see any sign of the boy but his hope was up when he saw some sort of sand ship. He flew to it before gliding to the top, landing on the platform. He made the landing noisy so that they would come out, and his prayers were answered when a man opened the port and came out.

"Have you happen to see my friend yoi?"

"What are you!- Oh! You're the pineapple! I get it, because of your hair!"

Marco eye twitched as he saw a familiar mop of black hair popping itself out of the hatch moving the man out the way..

"Marco! You found me! I'm so-

Ace yelped as a fist met his head, a bump appearing as he groaned out his pain.

"Marccooo! Why did you-Aaaahhhh!"

Marco held his fist up as a new more painful bump was on the first one. Ace began to cry(which he totally denied later) as the pain was settling in and Marco turned to the frightened people shivering now in front of him.

"Thank you for taking care of my reckless friend over here, I lost him on our trek to a town."

"Y-yeah, no problem! There's a town just that way northwest, would you still like us to take you there?"

"If it's no problem then please could you?"

Nothing else was said as Ace was nursing the bumps on his head, glaring at Marco from a distance as the other watched him glare and pout at him. Marco asked a crew member of the ship if he could sleep anywhere only to be lead to a room with a bed, sitting down and swing his legs on the bed proceeded to go to bed. He knew it had been a few minutes almost about to let his dreams take over when he heard the creak of the door, looking at said door with his eyes still partially closed saw Ace sneaking in. Marco sat up watching as the other made his way over, looking down as if he wasn't sure of what he was doing. Marco sighed before pulling Ace in the bed with him, his chest to the other's back with his nose in the boy's hair, falling asleep just like that.

Pov change

When Ace woke up to say he was irritated was a huge understatement. He didn't know what it was that Marco had in his pocket but the fact that it was now poking him and it annoyed him. He grumbled as he tried to shift only to realize that the other had a iron tight grip on him...

Again. Ace tried to wake the other because no doubt they had to get up by now, but to no good. Ace then proceeded to push his body or more like his ass into Marco lower half trying to rise the other only to have the other trust back into his ass with the hard object.

"Acee….Keep…."

The hell was the other dreaming of? Ace was about to give up when Marco gave a groan signaling the other was starting to wake up.

"Marco finally! Wake up, we have to check if we closer to a city!"

"Hmmmm….Ok….I'm up….Shit!"

Ace felt the body of warmth detach from his body looking back to see that Marco had jump backwards from the bed, looking like the world was ending.

"Good you're up Marco. I'm going to check if we're at the town yet! Oh and please empty your pockets before getting into bed, something was poking my back as soon as I woke up. Alright I'll be going to check now!"

Ace made his room out the room leaving a blushing and embarrassed Marco to steam. As soon as Ace went on the deck where the others were he noticed that they had stopped and were sitting a little ways from a town. Ace smiled while fist pumping because a little luck was finally showing it's face to the both of them.

"Thank you so much for taking us here!"

"No problem! You people are pretty nice wish I could meet a lot more people but you know, desert."

"Yeah but thanks again for the ride! Marco were here!"

"I'm coming yoi!"

Ace was practically bouncing, smiling as he saw Marco coming up from the hatch with his bag in tow. Ace grabbed his bag, not waiting for the other as he jumped ship running toward the town screaming about food. Marco sighed as he once again thanked the people before he jump ship as well, flying a bit toward the town before landing on a roof and jumping in the streets to follow Ace. Marco felt a tick on his head as he saw Ace marveling at a golden apple, walking up to said boy and dragging him of by the ear to the restaurant before he could say anything.

"Can we have some food please, anything works. Oh, and make that a large order, I can pay for it."

"Oh, wait! Mister!"

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to know where I can get a devil fruit?"

Sapphire~


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter of the story but before you read i hope you read the rest of this. Starting from this chapter and onward I will have Everlastingdreamshop editing Journey From a Memory so in all this means that you won't have to struggle with trying to read my story and the thought process i go through when writing it. XD So I wanted to give thanks for them and helping me fix my mistakes and point all of them out so i could correct them. Thank you.

* * *

One more island to go, then they would hit a island that finally belong to Whitebeard. For just going through a few islands on the GrandLine, It had been quite the journey. But if you asked him he would just blame it on the fact that they ran into the Marines every other island, it was crazy to say the least. Along the way both him and Marco had been slowly gathering information about the Whitebeards, but haven't stumbled onto any of their territories. Since of course, they were mostly located in the New World.

Side note, they were right about Marco being kept a secret. Since all the newspapers they had gotten their hands on contained no information about Marco being alive, or anything pertaining to the likes of recent sightings of him returning. So here they were on their way to an island before LogueTown, known as Misty Mountain town. Due to the fact that the mountain there was covered by a mysterious fog.

"Is there a reason why you want a devil fruit yoi?"

Ace blinked, as he was pulled out of his train of thoughts by his talking turkey.

"So that I can choose one now instead of later, and I'd think it be cool getting some extra power!"

"Hm, alright but no matter what you decide I'll be with you o-ngh!"

"Marco? Wait! Why are we going down?"

"A storm yoi, I'll have to land on that island for now alright?"

"Alright!"

When they landed on island it was super apparent that it was a dense forest just by looking at it. Other than looking at the forest they saw a rather small boat (not that small but enough to survive the storm) on the shore a few heavy bags to keep it anchored

"Great observation yoi."

"Sorry, didn't think I said that out loud! Heheheh. Now the question is where are we, but first let's find some shelter."

Marco nodded turning his head to his wrist, where his compass was going haywire.

"The compass is not working to I'm assuming that we weren't really meant to find this island yoi."

"Really well damn. Let's go then!"

Ace began to walk hearing Marco following him as they headed into the dense forest for some cover. They got under a pretty decent tree that wasn't dripping too much water so they decided to camp out here until the storm blew over.

"Ah, if we're going to stay here for however long we'll need to hunt and get firewood."

"That's a good idea, we should split the work. Which one do you want to do yoi?"

"I want to hunt if that's alright with you Marco."

"Yeah sure, just holler if you need help. Oh, also remember to be careful because this is still the Grand Line so we don't know what to expect when it comes to habitats and the animals living here."

"Alright, I'll call if I need anything mom."

"Yeah, just be safe son."

Ace laughed at that before he started his way through the vegetation. As a safety precaution he made sure to put extra weight in his steps. Enough to make a mark, so if he got lost, he could make it back to camp. As soon as he got a good distance away from camp he gave a low whistle, hoping to draw in some prey, then he hid in the undergrowth with his knife in hand. What he was expecting was a big animal like on but no. It was something normal, just a simple type of deer. He shrugged his shoulders, an animal was an animal after all and who knows if he was going to find another one. So he wasn't going to be picky about it.

He swiftly threw his knife, within seconds the knife met it's mark and the deer was dead. He stood up from the undergrowth and went to collect his meal. He grabbed the back legs of the animal and started dragging it back. This way he wouldn't get blood on Marco's shirt, which the other had lent him saying he should wear something if he was cold. The problem was that he couldn't, since he accidently tore his yellow one….Ace smiled at the fact that Marco gave him his shirt saying he didn't need it.

It took him awhile to drag the deer back to their camp, but he did it. When he arrived Marco was sitting at a now lit fire. He smiled before announcing his presence, briefly saying hello to the other.

"I got some dinner for us."

"Cool, give it here I'll roast it on the fire yoi."

"Hold on let me skin it first."

So he got to work, first taking off the shirt. Then using his knife to sever off its limbs first. He then went through the steps that Gi Gi taught him to skin a deer (well any animal really). At least the old man had something useful to teach him.

"Ah, here you go."

"Thanks."

"This isn't so bad, taking a break."

"No and by the look of the forest I don't think any Marines are stationed here either."

"That's good….Hey Marco about Whitebeard….What will you do when you meet him? He's your family right? So…."

"I-oh. Ace….Are you worried that I'll go back to him and leave you? When we find Whitebeard together, I promise we will figure something out, ok yoi?"

Ace could only nod, trusting in his friend. It's not like he didn't believe Marco, it was just that people tend to forget….He just didn't want Marco to forget him when he finally found his family, that's all. All he could do was wait until they crossed that bridge to see what'll happen when that time comes… hopefully he's just thinking too much.

"Hey Marco, have you heard of Gol D Ro-"

There was a noise from quite a distance away but still loud enough to make both Marco and himself look at each other before making their way to the noise. As they walked quietly towards the sound they heard, well hear because the sound, voice? Was still going, before it went quiet … and then cursed. Again Marco and I looked at each other, before brushing away the cover they had. Revealing a man with a rope around his ankle hanging in the air? He also didn't seem to notice them and was cursing up a storm just as a sailors are depicted to do.

"Um, do you need help?"

The man stopped cursing and slowly turned his head to them before sighing as he nodded.

"I'll get him down yoi."

"Naw I got it Marco, remember? I use to climb trees all the time when I got Lu out of them!"

Ace went to the base of the tree, grabbed his knife and put it between his teeth; before he began his climb. He got up with relatively no trouble, well except for when he almost slipped on the bark, since it was raining. He then carefully began to edge his way onto the branch where rope was tied. Cautious to not put too much weight on the branch. When he was close enough, he took his knife out of his mouth and got to work. In a couple of seconds he was able cut the man down. Said man was now on the ground rubbing his head as he did land head first, opps forgot to warn him first.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you that I was almost done. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"You're welcome! My name is Portgas D Ace! And he, the grumpy pineapple is Marc-ow! What was that for!" When did Marco get on the branch?

"Sorry about him, but as he was saying. I'm Marco and his name is Ace. May I ask for your name yoi?"

"Of course, after all I would still be in that trap if it were not for you two. My name is Deuce, I'm a seeker of adventure across the great sea. You said your names were Ace and Marco right? Why are you wandering the great sea?"

"For starters I'm aiming to be a great pirate with a name of my own, and to live my life without regrets."

"I'm on this adventure with Ace because I'm trying to regain my memories. What exactly are you trying to achieve?"

"I'm on the sea to find great adventure. Well thank you agai-"

"Would you like to join my crew?"

"Wha-"

"So you want him to join next? Look you don't have to take him up on that offer Deuce-

"Marco!"

-but we would love to have another person on the crew yoi."

"Alright, I accept. If I'm to seek adventure and excitement then it's bound to come to a band of pirates."

"Alright! We should start heading out th-"

* **CRASH***

"AH!"

Deuce chuckled as his saw his new captain in the arms of Marco and that he was being glared at by Ace.

"So Captain Ace, Marco, for the moment we are stuck here should we get to know each other?"

"Sounds good to me, Ace?"

"Y-yeah, that sounds good to me…."

This was so embarrassing….He could just see the smugness in Duece's smirk that was on his face. Ace didn't think he could glare anymore harder then he did at the other man but he didn't seemed to be fazed by it….bastard….

So for the next few days (stupid weather on the stupid Grand Line) Deuce, Marco, and him were stuck on the island, which Deuce had told them was the island Sixis. Also that people frequently stumble on it, since it has no definite magnetic field for the log pose to catch. So after the rain stoped Deuce led Marco and him to his boat, which they previously saw when they first landed. After they got on and started sailing, Deuce pulled out a map and asked if Ace would lend him his log pose. Since Deuce lost his quite a while ago. Eventually they arrived to the next island, a summer island. Which was ironic because of what Deuce said next.

"Welcome to the island of the sun Captain."

"Why do they call it that?"

"Because of the sun god the-

"You!"

\- residents worship. It's also because they wait to see who will apparently embody the spirit of their God."

"Boy with the orange cowboy hat!"

Ace blinked as he turned around, the three of them looked down to see a panting old man as who was struggling to caught their breath.

"Young man, I needed you to come with me!"

It was at this time that they all looked at the man confused before Ace turned and looked around to make sure the man wasn't actually talking to someone else, before turning back to the older man.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Come on!"

"But wha-hey!"

"Ace! Come on Deuce, let's follow them."

"Right. Does this happen often?"

"No and I hope it wouldn't yoi…."

"Hahahaha! I'm glad I choose to join you guys then! Let's go follow Captain."

While Marco and Deuce decided to follow him, Ace was already about cross the damn plaza with this older man dragging him. While he was still trying to get away from the other. What Ace didn't understand was how this man could not only hold his grip on him, but drag him along for as long as he has! He was an old man for Christ sake, how was he able to maintain such a strong grip on him?

"Our great messenger! I have brought the vessel to you!"

Vessel? Something tells me that this will either end badly or turn in his favor.

"Good, now bring him to me."

"Woah! Hold on, what do you mean by vessel?! And what is this? What are you going to do to me?"

"Give you this of course, it's the fruit that will make you embody the spirit of the Sun's flames itself."

Oh great they landed on an island of crazy people….wait is that a devil fruit?

"Ace!"

"Hold on Marco! You say it'll give me the power of the sun? The power of flames?"

"Yes, it's the carrier of our idol."

"Alright I'll be your vessel. So what do I do with it?"

"Just eat it and it'll give you powers of the sun itself."

"Alright."

"Well at least he now has a-

"Come on Marco, Deuce, let's go!"

"And he just stole it yoi….Come on let's go before we get crucified."

"Ha! I like my new captain! And why are you acting surprised? Is stealing not what pirates do?"

"I'm not surprised, we're talking about the same guy who stole treasure when he was young and dine' n' dashes all the time. So I really can't be surprised at him anymore."

"Come back here you thieves!"

"You'll be punished for this!"

"Get those heathens!"

They all jumped into the boat with the mob still chasing after them. So Marco turned into a Phoenix and pushed the boat away from the island. Ace, Deuce, and no doubt Marco were all sweating as they sailed away from the village of sun believers.

"Glad we got away from that, am I right gu-OW! Marco!"

"Warn us about it next time please?! Especially when you want to steal a 'sacred' item from a village of homicidal maniacs. Okay sun 'vessel'?."

"You guys are quite the pair! I can't wait until others join us!"

* * *

Sapphire~


End file.
